


Between Friends

by citrinesunset



Category: White Collar
Genre: Bathtub Sex, M/M, Pre-Series, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 16:49:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1122211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/citrinesunset/pseuds/citrinesunset
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Keller saves Neal from a sticky situation, they relax in Neal's hotel room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between Friends

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sheenianni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheenianni/gifts).



> Written for fandom_stocking, for Sheenianni.
> 
> Fic takes place pre-series, during an incident referenced by Keller in "Checkmate."

"You know what your trouble is, Caffrey? You can't resist a pretty face."

Keller was leaning in the doorway to the bathroom while Neal soaked in the bathtub. He chuckled to himself and shook his head. "I knew that chick was going to get you intro trouble."

Neal looked at Keller's smirk and raised his eyebrows. "Are you sure you're not just jealous?"

"Of the man who flashed his junk to a bunch of royal guards? Yeah, I don't think so. Still, gotta hand it to you. It's good to see you getting over Kate. Don't get me wrong—Kate's a great gal. But there are plenty of great women out there, and a guy like you doesn't have much trouble. Hell, even princesses can't resist your smile."

Neal looked away and leaned back in the tub. He didn't want to talk about Kate. Keller wasn't the type of guy he could pour his heart out to. But that was partly why he was here. He needed a change of pace.

He and Kate had been broken up for three months, now. His efforts to get her attention hadn't worked so far, so he was trying to clear his head. When Keller came to him with a chance to run a con in Malta, it seemed like just the chance he was looking for.

Keller was holding a gold tray in his hands, and was studying it closely. "At least you managed to save this," he said.

"Yeah," Neal said pointedly, " _I_ saved it."

Keller flashed him a grin. "C'mon, Caffrey, I saved your ass back there."

He was right. Neal had to hand it to him. He hadn't expected Keller to wait around for him, let alone come to his rescue when several armed guards forced him out of a window in Princess Rose's bedroom.

And he knew Keller was right about the rest of it, too—Neal hadn't been able to help himself. He should have gotten out of there as soon as he let Keller in to steal the jewels from the safe. But Rose had found him, and after a week of playing butler and being good, he couldn't resist altering his plans a bit.

"Go ahead," he said. "Hang onto it. I still get fifty percent on the diamonds."

He didn't care about the tray. It was just the closest thing he'd been able to grab to cover himself when the guards burst in. They'd discovered the theft, and the new butler was an obvious suspect.

He really should have gotten out of there like he'd planned. But what was life without taking a few risks?

Keller stepped into the bathroom. He set the tray by the sink and sat down on the toilet lid, beside the tub. Neal had already washed everything by his hair, and the soap had made the water murky. But Neal was under no illusion that Keller couldn't see into the tub. He considered telling him to fuck off, but he didn't actually mind Keller's presence. Besides, it wasn't like Keller hadn't already seen him naked. There was nothing like sneaking back to the hotel wearing nothing but Keller's long wool coat to create some intimacy between them.

Neal was enjoying the hot water too much to pay close attention to Keller's presence. It'd hurt at first, because of all the small scrapes he'd gotten from climbing down the side of the mansion. But now it felt good. He felt like he was thawing out. He'd picked a hell of a day to lose his clothes. It was freezing outside.

"I just hope our near-miss doesn't scare off our fence," Keller said. "I wasn't counting on our job being discovered tonight."

They'd hoped the diamonds' absence wouldn't be discovered at least until morning. Neal wondered if Keller had been sloppy and left evidence behind, but Neal wasn't exactly in a position to criticize.

"It'll be fine," he said. "It'll be a while before they can connect the theft to us."

But they would connect it eventually. Neal had little doubt of that. Interpol was after him, and Agent Burke was so determined to catch him that he was even showing interest in Neal's overseas activities. The price of infamy, Neal supposed.

Keller clapped a hand on Neal's bare shoulder. "That's what I like about you, Caffrey. So much optimism."

Neal picked up the little bottle of shampoo sitting on the edge of the tub. He started to open it when Keller put his hand on his wrist.

"Why don't you let me take care of that?"

Neal hesitated. He could ignore Keller sitting mere inches away, but this was something else entirely. He started to acknowledge a suspicion that had lingered, unconsidered, in the back of his mind ever since they got back to the hotel and Keller followed him to his room.

"What?" he said. "You want to wash my hair?"

"Trying to make myself useful."

Neal highly doubted that. He gave the matter another second of thought, and then handed Keller the shampoo bottle.

Why not? His arms were exhausted from climbing down from the ledge outside Rose's window.

Keller rolled up his sleeves and cupped his hands in the bathwater. Neal closed his eyes as Keller released water over his head, wetting his hair.

Next, he felt a cool drizzle of shampoo on his scalp, and then Keller's fingers in his hair. It felt so good that he couldn't help but smile.

He'd always loved having his hair and scalp touched. Kate had done this for him a couple times. Once, he was stuck in a museum supply closet for over an hour after the guard came around unexpectedly and didn't leave. When he'd finally gotten out, Kate was livid after thinking he'd been caught or hurt. But after the worst of the fear passed, she'd taken care of him and washed away his tenseness and anxiety.

Keller's hands were larger, stronger, and rough with callouses. Neal couldn't imagine Keller forging a painting or a bond. Forgery was delicate work. It required hands like a surgeon's.

"Anyway," Keller said, "you gotta be careful. You're a smart guy, but sex is your weakness. We all got needs to take care of. That's why you can order porn in these hotel rooms, you know what I mean?"

"Come on—it's not just about getting off," he said dreamily. "It's about attraction. Passion. Being with another person."

"There's plenty of time for passion after you get paid. If you want companionship, you know I'm around, buddy."

Neal snorted. "What? Like a jerk-off session? This your idea of platonic male bonding?"

"Never said anything about platonic, but sure, whatever you want."

That confirmed his suspicion.

After a few minutes, Keller said, "Lean forward so I can rinse you off."

Neal sat up, but he kept his eyes closed to avoid the shampoo. Keller turned on the faucet and splashed warm water over Neal's head.

When the faucet shut off, Neal opened his eyes and blinked away water.

"Feeling better?" Keller asked.

"Yeah, thanks."

"You sure? It didn't look like you got to finish what you started back there."

He hadn't. But between the cold and almost being shot at, his arousal had dissipated. Still, he wanted to see where Keller was to take this.

Raising his eyebrows, he asked, "You offering to help out?"

"Sure. What are friends for?"

Keller knelt down beside the tub and slipped his hand into the bathwater. The edge of his sleeve, which was rolled up to his elbow, trailed in the water. The water was more opaque from the shampoo, now, and Keller felt around until he found Neal's cock.

Neal didn't know if he'd be able to get hard. This was too new for him, and he was tired. And Keller's technique was indelicate and a little utilitarian, like a man who was used to getting off fast and dirty and didn't know how to adjust his tempo to the situation.

But the fast stroking and the warm water around his cock had him erect before he even realized how great it felt. He closed his eyes and gripped the edge of the tub.

Until tonight, he'd never imagined that Keller would be interested in him like this. Perhaps he should have found it strange, but he'd never been shy about hooking up. So what if this wasn't what he'd imagined when he sought a change of pace, or how he'd imagined his evening going?

What Keller lacked in style, he made up for in skill. Neal was writhing in the water, biting his lip to stop himself from making noise. He heard the water sloshing around him, some of it splashing onto the floor. Keller didn't stop until Neal came.

As Keller released him, Neal sat up and shivered. Keller calmly stood and washed his hands. 

Neal released the stopper in the tub and leaned back while the water drained. Then he turned on the faucet to rinse himself off.

Keller dried his hands, picked up the gold tray, and started to leave the bathroom.

Before he could go, Neal said, "What, so that's it?"

Keller stopped and turned around. "What were you expecting?"

"I don't know. That you'd let me return the favor."

Keller smiled. "You're a good friend, Caffrey. I'll see you on the bed."


End file.
